


In the night I dream of love so true

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, badwrongweek, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ci sono notti, mentre pianifica come riuscire a fuggire da Neverland in cui Bealfire chiude gli occhi e sogna.<br/>Sogna quello che l’ha portato in quell’isola e a quel demonio di Peter Pan, suo padre e la sua sete di potere unita alla codardia, sua madre che non lo ha portato con sé, i Darlings e poi lui. KIllian. Killian Jones, o Hook. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night I dream of love so true

Ci sono notti, mentre pianifica come riuscire a fuggire da Neverland in cui Bealfire chiude gli occhi e sogna.

Sogna quello che l’ha portato in quell’isola e a quel demonio di Peter Pan, suo padre e la sua sete di potere unita alla codardia, sua madre che non lo ha portato con sé, i Darlings e poi lui. KIllian. Killian Jones, o Hook.

Sogna come sarebbe stato se avesse accettato di restare con lui sulla Jollie Roger, ma non ha mai visto l’altro come una figura paterna, forse suo padre non è stato il padre migliore, ma in un altro modo.

Ci sono dei momenti durante il sogno in cui vede delle cose, in cui si vede fare delle cose che poi lo fanno arrossire la mattina quando si sveglia. Atti indecenti li chiamerebbe Mr Darling ma è più forte, solo quando sogna è libero dal dominio di Peter Pan ed è questo che vuole, la libertà e un mondo senza magia.

Nei suoi sogni sono nella cabina del capitano e l’altro è sopra di lui, potente, possente, così adulto, sicuro di sé, ammaliante e l’unica cosa che lui vuole in quel momento è piacergli, in qualsiasi modo.

Lentamente il capitano lo spoglia con il suo aiuto, in quel momento si sente così piacevolmente succube degli occhi dell’altro e farebbe di tutto. sente le loro bocche unirsi in un bacio famelico e voglioso e lo asseconda, permettendo alla lingua dell’altro di entrargli nella bocca, accogliendola.

Il tutto mentre la mano del capitano lentamente sfiora il suo corpo in una carezza delicata, come se l’altro sentisse il bisogno di considerarlo ancora un bambino, come se volesse che Baelfire fosse ancora un ragazzino inesperto, salvo poi ghignare quando arrivato al cavallo dei pantaloni lo trova già eretto e desideroso di maggior contatto, di più, di tutto.

E allora con un ghigno Hook lentamente gli abbassa i pantaloni abbandonando la sua bocca e lui non può fare altro che gemere nel sentire la mano dell’altro su di sé. L’altro si muove lentamente, come se avesse paura di romperlo, come se fosse fragile e inoltre sa bene come portarlo alla pazzia. È allora che geme nel sonno e la sua mano lentamente scende finché non trova la sua virilità già eretta. Ancora immerso nel sogno Baelfire che quella sia la mano di Killian, che Killian lo tocchi in quella maniera e che gli sorrida come solo lui sa fare.

Lentamente la mano del pirata abbandona quello che stava facendo e si concentra sulle sue natiche. Non fa male quando sente il primo dito farsi largo dentro di lui, non fa mai male nei suoi sogni, i gemiti che escono dalla sua bocca sono di piacere, piacere e aspettativa e l’altro lo sa bene. E in quei momenti che riprendono a baciarsi, e sente il secondo e il terzo dito unirsi al primo mentre il suo corpo li accoglie, preparandosi ad accogliere quello che seguirà.

Lentamente l’altro rimuove le dita e sente il rumore dell’olio, ma come se avvenisse in lontananza mentre il suo corpo freme nell’attesa e lui non fa che guardare Killian, fino a perdersi negli occhi del capitano.

Non fa male, nei suoi sogni non a mai male quando l’altro lo penetra, solo un po’ di fastidio ma gli basta concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che gli dà l’altro mentre lentamente lo tocca, mentre lo bacia e cerca di non fargli pesare tutto quello. Solitamente è in quel momento che Baelfire si sveglia ma ci sono anche occasioni in cui il suo sonno è più profondo e il suo sogno proibito prosegue inesorabile.

Nel sogno Hook si muove con spinte lente e decise dentro di lui, determinato a farlo godere al massimo per tutto il tempo e lui gli va incontro con bacino, facilitando le spinte dell’altro e cercando di non gemere troppo forte.

È in quel momento che si sente in pace col mondo e con il suo passato, mentre l’altro lentamente lo possiede, sempre più in profondità, sempre più forte ed è allora che lui geme il nome dell’altro, in una cantilena senza senso, implorandolo di avere di più, implorandolo di avere tutto e solitamente Killian lo accontenta, d’altro canto quello è il suo sogno ed è normale che l’altro faccia quello che lui desidera.

Arriva sempre troppo per come la pensa lui, se fosse per Baelfire durerebbe per tutta la notte, e perché no per sempre, ma dopo un po’ sente l’altro tendersi e un liquido caldo inondarlo e allora geme, un gemito più forte degli altri e l’altro capisce, nei suoi sogni KIllian lo comprende, non lo abbandona a sé come ha realmente fatto, non lo delude nei suoi sogni.

Bastano pochi tocchi, leggeri, appena accennati ed è allora che anche lui raggiungere l’apice del piacere riversandosi tra i loro stomaci e cercando in maniera disperata la bocca di Killian che lo asseconda permettendogli i primi istanti di controllare il bacio prima di riprenderne il controllo ed è quando si separano per mancanza d’aria e mentre lui cerca di riprendere il controllo che vorrebbe dirgli quelle parole, quelle tre semplici parole, ma è allora che Baelfire si sveglia e allora Killian Jones sparisce, sparisce quella cabina angusta e lui resta in quella grotta di Neverland, con la mano sporca del suo seme e una profonda sensazione di rimpianto mischiata a rabbia.


End file.
